


Mycroft the Wiser

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this was a prompt:<br/>Moriarty discovers tumblr. WHAT DOES HE POST?<br/>Sorry, not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft the Wiser

Jim stopped what he was saying to Sebastian mid-sentance to look down at his phone. Why had Irene texted him? She was in hiding again, wasn't she? Stirring up political trouble was something she ought to be avoiding. Nevertheless, Moriarty tapped the link she had sent him. He crinkled his brow in confusion. What? He scrolled some. It was a profile of some sort.

'Oh good lord,' he thought, 'is this the thing keeping the masses from ever realizing anything in their tiny little heads? They were all so easily distracted, too stupid to ever realize-Wait, wait.'

He scrolled back up some. Was that supposed to be a picture of Sherlock? That was patently ridiculous, he could draw better fanart than that with his foot! And where was John? Sherlock never seemed to go anywhere without his little pet.

"Hold that thought, Sebby. Something has just come up that needs to be rectified."

An hour and a half later his first post was sitting on his page. He admired it with a satisfied smile. He had drawn a picture of Sherlock in his 'thinking pose,' John kneeling behind him eyeing him longingly, sporting sadly drooping puppy ears with little paws curled to his chest, trying his best to be cute and get his Master's attention. He wore a collar with a chain leading to Sherlock, knotted carelessly to the detective's belt loop, as if even the attention of walking the poor mongrel was too much effort for the genius to spare.

Moriarty was smug.  _His_ picture was accurate. And, if he had drawn Sherlock in some rather revealing leather trousers, well, no one but Mycroft was likely any the wiser.

 


End file.
